Eddy's Redemption
by JauneValeska
Summary: After overhearing the harsh comments and rants of the other children that hurt Eddy emotionally and mentally he decides not to return until he can prove to everyone and himself he can become better. . Accepting a offer from Paradox, Ozpin and Azmuth he trains and travels across numerous world as everyone watches him. Can Eddy handle all of this and prove he can be better?


Eddy couldn't resist the urge to spy on the other kids. His friends weren't in the neighborhood today and he was bored. Edd had volunteered to tutor children in summer school and Ed had been taken along with Sarah for a family reunion. He was lonely and curious searching for entertainment. He was just below the window listening to the others talk in Kevin's house.

He hoped to find out something good for blackmail purposes or maybe good as leverage in a future situation. But when he heard their words it practically destroyed a part of him. Their cruel comments ripped away bits of him. It all started when Kevin started the merciles rant. " Dorky is just trying to be like his brother. It's pathetic people respected and feared Matthew but him? He is nothing but a bad joke. He can't fill his big brother's shoes and can't ever gain even a single cent from anyone. "

' _Shovel C-chin. '_ Eddy thought. They hated each other but this comment took it too far. Eddy would have insulted Kevin straight to his face or behind his back but way less harshly and coldly.

" Short Nearly Hairless Ed boy is nothing more then a failed swindler. My animals show more talent and strength then him. When I knocked him down with that fish, I realized how weak and little he is." Rolf said arrogantly showing his discolored teeth. " He would make the weakest and most failed frail thief from the Old Country roar with joy and Laughter. "

" Dude tries to impress me but it's just pathetic. " Nazz said bluntly. Eddy was barely able to hold back a scream or to throw a rock through the window. " He is pretty much the biggest loser out of the whole school. His smooth talk and scams make me sick to my stomach. " Eddy held back tears when Jimmy spoke.

" He tried to teach me once how to make money and sell things. " The brace faced curly pale small boy scoffed. " I made money in a few hours then that loser will waver make. And his pranks they're predicable and cliché. We've seen his book so we know he is just covering his big brother. " Then Jimmy talked about the friendship day incident but his version. " And remember how they did that to all of us that day? I know Eddy was the mastermind and it was the biggest idea that loser will ever have. "

Eddy thought or couldn't get any worse but when the bald nature freak Johnny Two By Four began to speak holding the piece of wood he named Plank he was wrong. " He is always going to lose. Plank says its clockwork what happens. He thinks he can win but Jon the end he will always lose. His friends should ditch him. I agree with you buddy if his friends didn't have him and if we didn't have to deal with him..We'd all be better for it. "

 _' Would they be better? Can I ever win or get even close to it."_ Eddy felt tears running down his face but he got up and yelled startling everyone inside the house but Eddy smashed the window with a thrown rock with all his strength. He ran off but to his satisfaction the rock smashed into someone and he heard bone crack and screaming.

He didn't head home. ' _What's the point of running home to no one. My parents don't care, they just don't want me a embarrassment. They never show me anything close to love. And my friends. .I don't deserve them...And they shouldn't and won't ever need me the screw up.'_ Eddy ran to the junkyard staying in a old van. He and his friends sometimes hung out there but he didn't even try to think of his happier times or memories.

" I can't ever go back there. ..I can't be there burden anymore. " He swore. " I need to better and I can't ever live in that hell hole of a house and neighborhood. I can't be here and I can't be the same old weak and scheming Eddy I am now. "

He stayed there feeling the cold and feeling alone and weaker then ever not to mention smaller. He couldn't think of a way to better himself but knew he wanted to run away. " How? How? " He repeated with anger bashing his fist again the van's interior over and over. Blood came from his bleeding and cut knuckles when he stopped seeing the fresh dents he left.

Before he could do it again he heard a voice. " Maybe we can help you and stop your self destruction and your depression. " He had been so focused on himself he hadn't noticed when three people appeared outside the van.

One was a professor holding a old watch with goggles around his neck. " Hello Edward it's a pleasure yo meet you." The others were a strange sort, a man with spectacles and a staff drinking coffee and a small grey frog like thing standing on two legs. " We've traveled from across worlds to offer you the chance to become better. To teach those ruffian chiruffian lesson and have everyone watch who and what you'll become. My name is professor Paradox. "

Eddy would've questioned them but upon seeing the Grey thing speak and talk he decided to take their word for it and keep his mouth shut.

The Grey amphibian jumped near Eddy. " And I am Azmuth and I am the brightest and greatest mind in multiple galaxies. And do not say or comment about my size. " He said with a glare bigger then his actual size.

" I wasn't. " Eddy said only to see three looks in disbelief. " The one drinking coffee began to speak. " My name is Professor Ozpin and I teach a school in my world teaching teens and young adults to battle evil beasts and a certain demonic white haired woman. I believe all of us can whip you into shape and make you a hero."

He had silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

" How would you show everyone I've changed? And how can you make me better and stronger? " Eddy asked.

" Technological and possibly mystical ways. " Ozpin said taking a drink. " But be sure they'll be watching you at certain moments ago be careful. " Paradox explained the next part. " We can have us and others train you. You can be a hero and become become superior. "

Azmuth finished their offer. " But it is a choice you can always stay here and wallow in self pity. " Eddy nodded his head. " I agree. " Before he knew it he vanished in a flash. But he was confident of his decision. This was his one chance to redeem himself and to create a better version of himself. No matter what he was going to be better.

* * *

 **Review ideas for people to join Eddy and who should be his tutors. Ozpin will gift Eddy how to use aura and explain semblance and dust. But for Eddy's semblance I need help. Eddy will be gifted by a weapon or a copy of it from the rwby universe. Let's just say a fauns douchebag uses it.**

 **Paradox and Azmuth will have a brown haired teenager with a cocky attitude and a watch teach him. Eddy is gaining the Predatrix. I know it's called the Nemitrix but i prefer the first name. Eddy will gain knowledge and training. Remember the other children will be watching Eddy as he becomes a hero in other worlds. Ideas for his weapons can be reviewed.**


End file.
